Naked Ambition
by phantomzombie
Summary: When Ike accidentally sees Bebe naked, he begins obsessing over her, thus putting a strain on his and Kyle's brotherly bond. This idea was spawned from an episode of 'King of the Hill'


**Summer had come to South Park, and at Starks Pond, the Broflovskis and the Marshes were spending the day there; in the water, Wendy was sitting on Stan's shoulders and Bebe was sitting on Kyle's. It happened to be the last day of Summer Vacation, as the following day, the four, along with their friends, would be starting their final semester of school, so they were trying to make the most of their last day.**

Wendy: You're going down Bebe!

Bebe: Not if you go down first Wendy!

**Wendy's bikini was purple, and Bebe's was red. Over on the shore, Ike was watching his brother and girlfriend as they tried to beat Stan and Wendy. However, he was more focused on Bebe, her chest in particular, as whenever Kyle swayed trying to keep balanced, her breasts would jiggle.**

Ike: (Sigh) How did my big brother get so lucky to end up with a goddess?

**Bebe eventually pushes Wendy into the water; Kyle throws Bebe off his shoulders. She resurfaces.**

Bebe: Asshole.

Kyle: Where's the fun in that, babe?

**Stan splashes them with water.**

Stan: Splash Fight!

**The four teens splash water at each other, laughing all the while. Later at sundown, the Marshes and Wendy have left. Sheila and Gerald are packing up the car, while Kyle goes off to the change rooms with Bebe.**

Sheila: Ike, can you go get your brother and future sister-in-law?

Ike: Sure mom.

**Ike grins, because he would have an opportunity to see Bebe. At the change rooms, he hears Bebe's voice on the other end of one of the stalls. Since she didn't lock the curtain, Ike opened it, and saw a magnificent sight; Bebe was drying her hair, and she was completely naked.**

Ike's subconscious: _Oh my god! Her tits are huge!_

**She doesn't see him, so he swiftly takes out his phone and snaps a picture of her. He leaves before she can stop him.**

**Later at home, everyone is asleep, except Ike. He's now jacking off to the picture he took that day.**

**The next day is the start of semester 2.**

Ike: Hey Fimore.

Filmore: Hey Ike. How was your summer?

Ike: Pretty good. Also, I got something to show you.

**He turns on his phone and brings up the picture. Filmore can't find the strength to look away.**

Filmore: Dude, isn't that your brothers' girlfriend? She's fucking hot!

Ike: Yep.

**A few more of Ike's friends show up. When Kyle and Bebe walk by with their books for first period, Ike's friends start making wolf-whistle and purrs.**

Bebe: (Annoyed Grunt)

Kyle: Just ignore them, honey.

**Ike spends the week spying on Bebe whenever he can. He watches her through her bathroom window when she's stepping out of the shower, he watches from a tree as her and Kyle are having sex, and even when she's completely clothed.**

**On Friday, during lunch, Ike listens in on a conversation between Bebe and her friends.**

Bebe: My parents are going out of town for a week. So, sleepover at my house.

Red: Hell yeah! Alcohol?

Bebe: Definitely alcohol!

**The girls cheer. Ike has a sly smile on his face.**

**That night, Ike and his friends are outside Bebe's house. Fimore sets his drone on the ground, Ike connects his phone to it, and it flies up. They can hear laughter from the girls.**

Ike: Best guess is they're in the backyard. They have a pool; I know because I went there for dinner with my family.

**Filmore pilots the drone to the backyard, and it shows Bebe and her friends, already drunk, and skinny-dipping. Ike's jaw drops.**

Ike: Now this is some hot shit.

**The following night, Bebe came over to study with Kyle for an Algebra test next week. They studied hard and long. Bebe was planning to stay for dinner. Sheila had cooked up a roast beef and Yorkshire pudding.**

Bebe: Well Mrs. Broflovski, this was a lovely dinner.

Sheila: Thank you Bebe. You're such a nice young woman. Always a pleasure to have you here.

**Bebe stands up.**

Bebe: Now I'm going to have a shower, then I'll go home.

**She goes upstairs. Ike, hearing this, eats his dinner quickly and follows her, but Gerald stops him.**

Gerald: And where are you going, young man?

Ike: Just, uh, to my room to, well, uh, watch Pewdiepie. Yeah, heh heh.

**Ike continues upstairs. Making sure no-one is around, Ike opens the bathroom door; Bebe has forgotten to lock it. Bebe is already in the shower, washing her hot body. Ike closes the door and undresses; he gets in with her. He grabs her ass.**

Bebe: Hey Kyle.

**Ike gets a bit more confident, and lets his guard down. He then touches one of her breasts, circling the nipple with his finger. Bebe turns around, and Ike has gotten too cocky and careless.**

Bebe: (Scream) Ike! Why are you in here?! GET OUT! GET OUT!

**She pushes Ike out of the shower; Ike grabs his clothes and runs off to his room. Bebe finishes her shower, puts her clothes back on and goes downstairs.**

**Ike's Room: Ike is indeed watching Pewdiepie play "CoD: Modern Warfare III", when his door bangs wide open. Sheila is standing there, and she's furious.**

Sheila: Ike!

Ike: (Screams)

Sheila: Why did you flirt with Bebe?! You know she's dating Kyle! You can't do that! Ike, you're grounded for a week!

**She turns off his computer and leaves, but not before shutting the door angrily. Ike realises his obsession and carelessness have led to him being in trouble, not just with his parents, but with Kyle, and Bebe to. He lies on his bed and sobs.**

**4 hours later, there's a knock on the door.**

Kyle: Ike?

Ike: Go away.

**Kyle lets himself in anyways. He sits down on the bed next to him.**

Kyle: Ike, I'm disappointed with you. Why did you spy on, and try to flirt with, my girlfriend?

Ike: Because she's a goddess, and I accidentally saw her naked at the pond last week, and well, I kinda became obsessed with her.

Kyle: I also found out you used Filmore's drone to spy on a slumber party with her friends. This behaviour is unacceptable. I suggest you apologise to me, and to Bebe.

Ike: I'm sorry Kyle! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have done these! Please, don't kick me out of the house! Don't disown me! Please, please, please!

Kyle: Who said I would disown you? You're my brother and I still love you. You can't be with Bebe; she's too old for you, and she's with me and I'm going to propose to her. Try and find a girl who's in your league; you can get to know her, then ask her out, and it just takes off from there. Okay, well, good night Ike.

**Kyle leaves. Ike gets his phone and brings up the picture of Bebe; he deletes it. He moves to the video of Bebe and her friends skinny-dipping; he deletes it too. He then goes to sleep.**

**The next day, Bebe had come over for more studying with Kyle. Ike came into the kitchen.**

Ike: Bebe, I'd like to apologise for the way I acted around you. It's not gonna happen again. Kyle was right; you're way out of my league.

Bebe: I'm glad you apologised Ike. All is forgiven.

**From that day on, Ike never spied on another girl again.**

**The End**


End file.
